


Dream The Milkman

by Sleepdeprivedofcorn



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And it's my first time posting, Character Death but it's funny, Crack, Gen, Gogy gets Yeeted, He likes his milk, Milkman!Dream, Short One Shot, Wilbur and Tommy are only mentioned, i wrote this on discord, so hello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepdeprivedofcorn/pseuds/Sleepdeprivedofcorn
Summary: Dream is a busy man. So when he up and leaves one night, Sapnap and George aren't worried.But as days turn into weeks, they begin to wonder where their father has gone, and if they'll ever see him again.The answer turns up 12 years later, as one man breaks, one man dies, and one man just wants to return home.-This is a Crack!fic, set within the Dream SMP. Sapnap and George are essentially Wilbur and Tommy, and that's about it!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Dream The Milkman

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting on here! This is essentially a crack fic that I wrote on Discord, about Dream ACTUALLY having to go get some milk for his sons and taking 12 years to come back, only to find the broken shells of them. There's no shipping, and if any of you would like for me to continue with this Milkman!Dream idea, I'd be happy to do a few more one-shots! :)

Sapnap stood in front of the egg, a pulsating, red creature bent on destruction and sacrifice.  
"Gogy, we've had so much fun, haven't we?"

Gogy - was that his name? It had been cold for so long now... looked up to his friend's face.

"I think, though - that it's time to go. It was never meant to be!"

The vines started crawling, the voice whispered, and Gogy was about to break, about to give in, when -  
"What are you doing?" 

Sapnap turned.

"....Daddy?"

Dream stood in the doorway, holding a bucket of fresh milk in his hands. As the glow from the battle lit his figure, he seemed fine. Normal, even. His coat, his mask, his voice - all the same. Everything Sapnap could never be for Gogy. "Put George down, Sapnap."

"Never" came the reply. "He's mine, my unfinished symphony! I was going to-" He coughed, the Egg's dust getting into his throat, a red vine beginning to crawl up his muscular thigh.  
"I was going to make him beautiful. Like - Like Wilbur did to Tommy, you saw them, right?!"  
"They're both dead, Sapnap. It's just you and me and George. Now please,"  
Dream's grip tightened on the bucket of milk.  
"Put. Him. Down."  
Sapnap lowered his gaze. "Yes, Daddy Dream." 

And threw his best friend right into the heart of the Egg. 

Somewhere else, he could hear a cheer of celebration. A monument to another unfinished symphony.


End file.
